


What's a Hickey?

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Barely Legal, Cas is a little shit, Dorms, First Kiss, Frottage, I adore him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, first attempt at frottage, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas Doesn't know what hickey is. So he asks his dormmate Dean to explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Hickey?

**Author's Note:**

> So not only is this my first time in MONTHS at writing a sex scene (well I suppose its sex... but there's no penetration... sorry) but my first attempt at frottage :D enjoy

Cas doesn’t understand hickeys…

 

Dean sat at his desk going over his homework, school was over for the day and now he was holed up in his hot dormitory trying to get through his science homework for call tomorrow. Cas, his dorm-mate, was nowhere to be found. But if Dean had to guess, Cas was probably hiding in the library like the little nerd he was.

This of course was good for Dean who found himself admitting more and more lately that he found Cas cute. And that was a bad thing because it meant the other eighteen year old was a distraction. Even thinking about him made Dean get distracted, the caramel haired male realised, pushing himself away from his desk and stripping out of his shirt and jeans, leaving on only a pair of boxer-briefs. “If I can’t study with him here. And I can’t fucking study when I’m alone!” Dean complained out loud, walking over to his bed and lying down. “Then I’m going the fuck to sleep!”

Dean had closed his eyes for barely a minute when he heard the dorm door open, “Balthazar get lost, Dean’s asleep… no… I’ll ask him tomorrow… okay…” Cas’ voice murmured before the door closed. There was a few shuffling sounds before Cas presumably went into the adjoined bathroom. Sitting up Dean rubbed his eyes and glared at the door. After a moment Cas came out of the bathroom, half naked and extremely dishevelled.

“What did you want to ask me?” Dean grumbled, making Cas jump.  
“Y-you’re awake!” Cas hissed, “Balthazar wanted to come in to finish our homework after we got kicked out of the library for the night! You could have spoken up!”  
“Sorry Cas, I really was trying to sleep,” Dean admitted, trying his hardest not to stare at Cas.  
“O-oh did I wake you up?” Cas blushed, sitting on his bed across the small room.  
“Nah, I literally just got into bed,” Dean admitted, lying back down, “seriously though… what did you wanna ask me man?”  
“O-oh right… it’s not mosquito season right?” Cas asked, cocking his head cutely. Dean raised an eyebrow. Was this seriously all Cas wanted to ask? Why couldn’t Balthazar tell him?  
“No it’s not Cas… why do you ask?”  
“W-well Bela Talbot had a reddish-purple mark on her neck and Balthazar wouldn’t give me an answer…” Cas quietly admitted. Reddish-purple mark? Bela Talbot? Oh… Dean couldn’t hold in his laughter.  
“Jesus Cas! I knew you were innocent but I didn’t think you were this innocent,” Dean giggled, sobering up when he heard Cas huff angrily. “Sorry Cas.”  
“If it isn’t a mosquito bite what is it?”  
“A kiss mark,” Dean shrugged, lying back down on his bed.  
“It didn’t look like lipstick Dean…” Cas grumbled making Dean chuckle again. Dean sat up and beckoned Cas over. Sliding over and leaning against the wall so there was room for Cas to sit.    
“It’s made from sucking the skin till it bruises,” Dean explained.  
“Oh…” Cas murmured. Taking one of Dean’s arms and biting the skin making Dean wince.  
“Not bite, well I mean sometimes you can bite but sucking hurts a lot less…” Dean breathed, watching through his lashes as Cas blushed.  
“R-right… s-sorry…” Cas apologised before leaning over and sucking the section of skin he had bitten. After a moment he pulled away and pouted, “are you lying to me? Because there’s no mark here…”  
“Y-you need to suck the right spot… and for longer,” Dean told him, not trusting his voice to go over a whisper.  He watched as Cas once again bended over his arm and sucked it, but this time he sucked at a different part of Dean’s arm. When he pulled away there was a dark red mark.

“I did it!” Cas cheered, looking up into Dean’s eyes, making the blush Dean was already supporting darken. Dean’s breath hitched as he looked into Cas’ eyes, the pupils in both pairs of eyes blown wide with arousal. Cas’ eyes suddenly dropped to Dean’s exposed collar bone and swallowing.  
“G-good for you man,” Dean breathed, looking down at the slightly shorter male who leant forward slightly. Cas’ saliva slick mouth just made contact with Dean’s neck when Dean had the common sense to push him back. “C-Cas! Don’t leave one somewhere visible!”  
“Why not?” Cas quietly demanded, sitting back, “also don’t say it like that! It makes it sound dirty!”  
“Makes it sound- Cas it is a dirty thing man!” Dean cried, “I thought you would have gotten that by now!” Dean went to shove Cas away, suddenly feeling disgusted with himself. But before he could do anything about it Cas’ hand was softly placed on his crotch, making him gasp. “C-Cas stop!” Dean croaked, succeeding in pushing Cas away. “What are you doing?”  
“F-for some reason I just really want to touch you,” Cas stuttered, making Dean flare up even more.  
“Cas… you’re killing me man!” Dean huffed, covering his face with one of his arms and laughing bitterly.  
“If you can’t feel your pulse maybe it’s because so much blood is going to your-“  
“I’m going to stop you there!” Dean interrupted, covering his crotch with both hands, “I do not have an erection.”  
“Yes you do!” Cas countered, grabbing Dean’s ankles and dragging him onto his back. Dean let out a breath of surprise, looking at Cas as the other leant over him and kissed him. His tongue going into Dean’s open mouth and leaving burning everywhere it touched, and that burning spread down to his crotch. Dean’s eyes remained wide until Cas’ tongue brushed over a sensitive spot in his mouth, making Dean whimper. And then Dean came to his senses. Pushing Cas away with a hand on his chest and a hand on his forehead, Dean took a few deep breaths whilst he stared at Cas. What the fuck?

“What the fuck Cas? Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Dean panted, looking up into Cas’ eyes.  
“I-I don’t know, I just thought it might feel nice inside your mouth,” Cas murmured, making Dean choke and blush again.  
“Damnit Cas,” Dean breathed, staring into the oblivion that was Cas’ eyes until he felt a hand on his crotch again.  
“You’re still hard.”  
“Shut up,” Dean grumbled. The hand – Cas’ hand – trailed up to Dean’s waistline, stopping for Cas to silently ask for consent. Dean nodded, moving a hand over his mouth to stifle any gasps or moans as the hand infiltrated his underwear, bringing his hard member into view as Cas’ other hand brought out Cas’ equally hard cock. Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight of Cas’ hand wrapping around both cocks, his other arm coming up to rest near Dean’s head to keep him from falling on top of him. Cas’ hand slid up and down the two erect phalluses, coating both in a mixture of both men’s leaking pre.  Dean’s breaths shallowed even more as Cas gripped them a little tighter, not tight enough to hurt either of them, but holy fuck if he said it didn’t feel good he would be lying. “Cas,” Dean choked out, leaning his sweaty forehead on Cas’ shoulder as the darker haired male continued to stroke their erections.

“God you’re beautiful,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, “cum for me Dean.” Cas told Dean, biting down softly on Dean’s neck when the other came in his hand, Cas’ own release happening not much longer after that. Cas continued to suck and bite at Dean’s neck as they both came down from their orgasm, Dean shaking beneath him. When Cas finally unattached his mouth from Dean’s neck, with a final lick, his mouth was quickly claimed in another kiss. This time Dean lead the kiss, which was much lazier than the one before, and ended even quicker. The pair stared at each other for a minute, maybe two. Cas soon smiled a wicked sexy smile, leaning over Dean and kissing the hickey. “Mine.” he whispered making Dean’s heart speed up.  
“Y-you knew the whole time!” Dean accused, making Cas laugh.  
“Guilty,” Cas said, smiling into Dean’s neck, his smile turning into a Cheshire cat esque grin when Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him flush against Dean. Neither seemed to mind waking up sticky as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first attempt at writing frottage... thanks for reading...


End file.
